


【授权翻译】(I Met My Future) When I Met You/时空恋旅人

by Milfoil_c



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Journalist Jared, M/M, Photographer Jensen, Top Jared
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milfoil_c/pseuds/Milfoil_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared自打五岁起就是Jensen最好的朋友，从十九岁起就是他的心上人。八年后，Jensen还在等待Jared开窍。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】(I Met My Future) When I Met You/时空恋旅人

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [(I Met My Future) When I Met You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756262) by [whispered_story](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispered_story/pseuds/whispered_story). 



> 送给馄饨@弗里茨兰

Jensen在（好吧，几乎）五岁时遇见了Jared，Padalecki一家搬到了他们家隔壁的空房子里。

 

他当时正骑着他的自行车，在他们的车道上来来回回（他不被允许独自骑去其他地方，他也知道他妈妈每隔几分钟就会瞥一眼厨房窗户外，看看他怎么样了），但他的视线不停掠过隔壁的那幢房子。

 

人们进进出出，搬着盒子和家具，慢慢地把停在外面的那辆搬运车里的东西挪空。Jensen对于新邻居非常激动，主要是因为这意味着Dustin Browning，如他妈妈解释的那样，得搬到另一个城市去了，他再也欺负不到Jensen了。他的玩具再也不会被那个比他大的男孩抢走，再也不会有奚落或摆布。然后出现了那个在另一条车道玩耍的男孩。他在踢球，让它先滚得远一些，再追上它，把它踢到另一个方向。

 

Jensen依旧记得Jared看起来有多么完美，记得他脸上那个快乐而灿烂的笑容和垂落到眼里的柔软深发。有时候，他会想到Jared看上去还是他曾经五岁的模样，那太不可思议了。

 

那天Jensen呆呆地看着Jared玩球，彻底沉浸了在他自己的世界里，直到Jared没来得及跑到球边，它滚远了。滚向Jensen，然后Jared第一次看见了他。于是Jensen下了车，害羞地挥手。这就足以让Jared彻底忘掉他的玩具，反而跑向Jensen。

 

“嗨，”他咧嘴笑起来，还缺了颗门牙没长。“你住在这里吗？”

 

Jensen只是点了点头。

 

“那是你的自行车吗？”Jared兴奋地问道，瞪圆了眼看向它。“我能骑一骑吗？”

 

Jensen匆匆看了眼自行车，目光又回到Jared上。“你得待在车道上，”他严肃地说。“如果你骑远我妈妈会生气的。”

 

Jared快活地点了点头，从Jensen手里接过自行车，小心翼翼地坐了上去。“你一开始得扶着它，好吗？别松手。”

 

Jensen没有。他那双小小的手用尽全力攥着车架，在Jared开始慢慢移动起来时也紧抓不放。Jared轻笑着回过头看Jensen，一个大大的笑容挂在他脸上。

 

Jensen那时候还不知道他的名字，不知道那个男孩的任何事，但不知怎么地，他的生活从那一刻起就开始围绕着Jared旋转了。

 

二十二年过去了，那还是一件从未改变过的事。

 

~

 

Jensen听见了前门开锁的咔哒声，皱着眉瞥了眼他的手表。他知道是Jared，因为他是唯一一个除了Jensen自己之外有他公寓钥匙的人，但现在才九点，而七点半的时候Jared去约会了。他等待着Jared在结束之后一如既往地过来，但那通常都要再过几小时。

 

这变成了某种意义上的传统。Jared去约会，无一例外的糟糕透顶，然后他会来Jensen家，和他一起窝在沙发里，让Jensen安慰他。Jensen通常会摆出成堆的啤酒，再播上某部他们烂熟于心的蹩脚电影。

 

他不太明白为什么Jared没法找到一位适合的伴侣来拯救他的生活——自从他的上一段恋情石沉大海后就再也没有了。Sandy接近完美；甜蜜，聪慧，调皮，待人友好，她甚至和Jensen都处得来。Jensen看在Jared的份上一直在努力，但他很难和Jared的女——或男朋友们合拍。但是Sandy，尽管Jensen内心有一小部分想要恨她，却根本无法招人讨厌。可自从她后，Jared甚至没法和任何人发展到第二次约会。

 

有一个女孩，甚至在他们真正约会前就已经想象到了Jared会穿着礼服，把戒指滑上她手指，还选好了他们未来孩子们的名字。另一位看起来很不错，根据Jared所说，直到他发现她只是为了报复她男朋友在某次家庭出游的时候和她姐姐调情。

 

和Jared约会的男生们也没好到哪去。有一位曾经告诉他同性恋是罪，他们都会为此下地狱，他是如何每天都祈祷宽恕。Jared宣称他还没从那次造成的心理伤害里缓过来，可他就是没法抗拒对男性的渴望。

 

“Jensen？”他唤道。

 

“沙发。”他答道，小心地给他的的书页做上标记，把它放到一边。

 

“嘿。”Jared从沙发后面翻跃过来，他的膝盖有一瞬间险些击中Jensen的脸，然后就扑通一声坐到了他身边。

 

“晚上过得愉快吗？”Jensen问道而Jared用咕哝声作答，十分恼怒地瞪了Jensen一眼。

 

“好吧，Cole显然相信约会不该隐瞒任何信息。”

 

Jensen轻轻笑了几声，用他的膝盖碰了碰Jared的。“嗯……为了吓唬你他跟你说了什么？”

 

“说他在地下室里有个见鬼的地牢。他还告诉我他想要在那个所谓的地牢里和我做。我这辈子都要有心理阴影了。”Jared打了个激灵，伸手去够在茶几上的那半满的啤酒瓶。

 

Jensen仰过头去大笑。“噢，Jared，真有你的。”

 

“闭嘴。我怎么晓得我会跟有这种嗜好的人出去？我把我电话给他的时候，他穿着一套见鬼的西装，他的头发还涂了发胶撇到后面。实际上我还担心过他会变成史上最无聊的约会对象。”Jared抱怨道。他在沙发上挪了挪身子，把腿蜷起来，头落到Jensen肩上。

 

Jensen的胳膊安慰性地环过Jared的肩膀。

 

“说真的，”Jared叹了口气。“我只是想遇到一位合适的人。”

 

“你会的，Jay。”Jensen说。他的脸颊贴着Jared的脑袋，头发蹭得他皮肤痒痒的。我是个合适的人选啊。他想道，呼吸着Jared洗发水熟悉的香味。

 

~

 

Jared有一次在派对上亲了Jensen。应该说，那发生在他们小时候玩转瓶子游戏的时候，其实挺牵强的，大概都不能算是真正的亲吻。

 

Jensen不知道Jared是否记得了，因为在转瓶子的时候你差不多会亲遍所有人，那从来没有什么别的意味。但是Jensen记得。

 

他记得当时酒瓶停下，指着他。他的胃直往下沉。Jared咧嘴一笑，笑盈盈地靠近，他的呼吸在Jensen皮肤上是温热的。那有点痒。

 

他想说什么，也许反抗，避开Jared的亲吻，但他没有。当Jared捧住他的脸颊凑上来时，他只是歪了歪头。Jared的嘴唇很柔软，尝起来就像他在喝的甜甜的可乐。他们周围的女孩开始起哄，男生们大笑起来，而Jensen张开了嘴，让Jared的舌头钻进他的双唇间，试探地滑过他的舌。

 

Jensen的心脏就要跳出胸膛，手心满是汗，而他再也没有过同样的感觉。甚至任何他亲吻过的女孩，或者在他意识到他对女孩不感兴趣后缠绵过的几个男生，都没能让他再有过那样的体会。

 

当他们分开时，Jared只是笑了笑，碰了碰彼此的肩，然后告诉Jensen轮到他了。

 

那个晚上，Jensen躺在他的床上，当他闭上眼睛时他发誓还能感觉到Jared的手在他身上，他还能尝到他嘴唇的味道。气恼的泪水蕴满了眼眶，灼烧着他的眼睛，他的胸口紧涩发闷。他把那种感觉抛到脑后，很多年都不允许自己再想起它。

 

~

 

“Jeff要结婚了。”Jared边走进Jensen的公寓边说道，语气震惊。Harley和Sadie紧跟他的脚踝。他坐到厨房的直背椅上，拿起放在一叠信件最顶上的那封给Jensen婚礼邀请函，气呼呼的。“Jeff。我那永远不会约会的老哥。”

 

Jensen皱起眉，拍了拍嗅着他大腿的Sadie。“他和Cara在一起两年了。”他说着递给Jared一瓶啤酒，坐到他对面。他转动着他的肩膀，试图缓解那里的僵硬。他花了好几个小时努力拍出最完美的照片，那很不幸，需要身体扭到他从没想过他能做到的姿势。

 

“没错。两年是他有过的最长的一段关系了然后现在他们要结婚了？谁这么做啊？”

 

“彼此相爱的人？”Jensen提示道。他仔细研究着Jared。他的下巴绷得很紧，表情稍微有点痛苦，那意味着Jared是真的为某事而不安。“你已经知道他要结婚了，Jared。他求婚之后就打电话给你了，老兄。你为什么现在开始害怕了？”

 

Jared哼了一声。“我没有。我不在乎——但是所有人都以为我会先结婚。我也这么想。”

 

“而现在你才是那个失败者，甚至没有女朋友。或男朋友。”Jensen总结道。

 

Jared瞪了他一眼。“我才不失败。只是——现在单身。你知道那场婚礼对我来说会是什么样的吗？全家人都会在那里。你知道的，那些我几年没见的疯狂的，烦人的亲戚们。他们会问各种问题，想知道我什么时候打算安定下来，而我会说，我找不到能成家的人。”

 

Jensen给了他一个微笑。“带个人去。那样他们至少会觉得你在和某人交往。”他灌下一大口酒，扬了扬他的眉毛。“或者我也可以在每次谈到这个话题的时候嘲笑你；告诉他们没人想要你可怜的屁股不是你的错。”

 

Jared扯出一个笑容，在桌下踢了踢Jensen的小腿。“闭嘴。我棒极了。”

 

“随便了，Jay，继续自欺欺人吧。你上一次去约会而没有一团糟是什么时候？”Jensen语气轻快，不想破坏Jared的心情。他余光瞄到Harley闻着味绕过拐角，竖起身子，高到他的鼻尖能碰到台面上放着的一包曲奇。“嘿，下来，Harley。过来。”

 

Jared皱起了眉。轻拍几下大腿，Harley就立刻跑向他，用热情的眼神昂头望着他。“所以如果我在约会上这么失败，我能带谁去婚礼？”

 

他喝完了他的啤酒，Jensen也很快一饮而尽，站起来从冰箱里又拿了两瓶。“你公司那个新来的女孩？她名字是什么来着？Amber？我过去的时候她总是在你办公桌边。”

 

“因为她喜欢你，还不停地缠着我问关于你的事。”Jared翻了个白眼回答道。

 

“哈，”Jensen说着坐下来。他只见过Amber几面，在他和Jared碰面要去吃午餐的时候。她很可爱，深头发蓝眼睛，笑起来很漂亮，而Jensen不自觉地就假设她对Jared有好感了。虽然这和Jared的约会记录相悖，但所有人差不多都对Jared有好感，Jared只是在大多时候太盲目了而注意不到。“我除了打招呼就没对她说过别的。”

 

“我不认为她是对你不可思议的谈话技巧感兴趣。相信我，她对你感兴趣。她一直在问你下次什么时候会来，你有没有在和别人交往，你喜欢什么。”

 

“老二。”Jensen回答，坏笑起来。

 

Jared爆发出一阵大笑。“她下次问的时候我会告诉她的。但是拜托重新回到我的问题上来。约会对象？”

 

“Marty’s的那个酒保？他喜欢你。”

 

“是啊，带某个我不认识的酒保去见我的父母。干得漂亮，Jensen。”

 

Jensen做了个鬼脸，但不得不承认Jared说的在理。Jared的父母不介意Jared和谁约会，但奇怪的是，很多Jared的亲戚意想不到的保守。爷爷奶奶外公外婆都好不容易才接受Jared是双性恋的事实，虽然从来没有直接反对过，但他们完全没有隐藏心愿，他们希望最终Jared还是会和一个优秀的女孩相守一生。Jared把Sandy带回家时他们心花怒放，而他们几年后再次分手时就没那么高兴了。而Jared对于别人怎么看待他太过敏感了。

 

“好吧。那问问Sophia。”

 

“Chad特别乐意呢。”

 

“作为一个朋友。不会尴尬的，你会玩得很开心，而所有人都会以为你有一位女伴。”

 

Jared侧着头看起来若有所思。“唔。你知道，那实际上听起来没那么糟糕。”

 

“很好。那么，就Sophia了？或者我也可以去问Danneel，她不会介意的。而且反正我也会在那儿，我们可以都聚在一起。”

 

“不啦。我不想和女孩儿去。我祖母估计会拦住她们聊生宝宝和结婚。”Jared笑起来。“倒是你，你自己刚才说过，反正要去。”

 

Jensen花了几秒钟才明白Jared在建议什么，他目瞪口呆地看着Jared。“我？Jared，不。我严重怀疑我们作为一对出席是最好的主意。”

 

“会很棒的。我们在一起会玩得很愉快，没有人敢来问我们了因为他们可能会得到他们不喜欢的答案。来嘛。求你了？”

 

这个主意可怕极了，当他暗恋着的最好的朋友的婚礼男伴。这估计在Jared有过的最糟的主意里能排前五，他们七岁时有一次Jared宣称他们说不准会是秘密超人，他们得跳下窗户一探究竟能不能飞才能确定，就排在那后面。那时他们聪明地把能找到的一切枕头和被子都堆到窗下，也没有找太高的地方，但那依旧该死的疼，他们还被禁足了好几周。

 

“求你了，Jensen？”Jared重复道。他低了低头，透过他的睫毛望着他。

 

Jensen叹气。“好吧。但我可不会第一次约会就滚床单，混球。”

 

“好极啦。”Jared傻笑起来。而这就是Jensen如何落得一场与Jared彻底柏拉图式的约会的。

 

~

 

Jensen听过他和Jared的感情被冠以各种各样的称呼——从病态地相互依赖到完美的友谊。他知道他们比许多朋友更亲密，知道这很特别。很多人都想要有一段这样的友谊：你可以永远指望另一个人，那个人无论如何都会站在你这一边，也永远会把你放在第一位。虽然大多数日子里，Jensen会忘记。Jared是他唯一的最要好的朋友，是Jensen所知道的一切，还有些时候，他会忘了不是每个人的生命中都有一位Jared，他会忘了他真的该死的幸运。对他而言，Jared真的就成为了他生命中的一部分，他甚至无法想象另外一种生活，尽管Jared有数不尽的缺点和讨人厌的习惯。

 

不过有些时候，有些时候Jensen会意识到Jared的存在对于他的生命有多至关重要，他有多依赖于此。这个意识最强烈的一次来自于他们大二时不堪回首的一周，Jared和Jensen没和对方讲过任何一句话。

 

Jensen有天晚上待在宿舍里赶作业，而Jared去了某个派对。在半夜的时候，他蠢兮兮地喝醉了回来，还带了一位同样喝醉的女孩。Jensen假装睡着了，听着房间那头传来细碎的呻吟和床的吱呀声，他的胃开始绞痛。

 

他最终还是睡过去了。当他早上醒来时Jared还在床上睡着，独自一人。Jensen看着他在梦乡中轻轻地打着鼾，心中燃起一股莫名的怒火。他起床的时候根本没有要保持安静的意思，他忿忿然地从柜子里拽出衣服，故意跺着脚在房间里走动。

 

“Jen，”Jared在他床上抱怨道，扯过一个枕头半捂在头上。“小点声。”

 

“这他妈也是我的房间。”Jensen低声说道，把一本书狠狠摔在桌上，故意的。

 

Jared又把枕头扯下来了，疲惫地朝Jensen眨着眼，脸上的表情一头雾水。“什么？”他坐了起来，撇开他脸上乱糟糟的头发。“你什么毛病？”

 

“我什么毛病？”Jensen接腔。“也许我昨天晚上想要睡觉，而你不让我睡，他妈的像个色情明星一样。”

 

Jared蹙眉，在床上局促不安地动了动。“我以为你睡着了。”

 

“好吧，我没有。我这个学期有一堆课，天知道我有多少作业。如果你至少能在周末给我一点该死的睡眠，我会很感激的。”Jensen没等Jared回答就走进了浴室，用力摔上身后的门。很快门又再次开了，Jared倚在门框上，手臂交叉。他的锁骨上有一个深色吻痕，在明亮的灯光下十分明显。而Jensen只想随便揍点什么东西。

 

“你表现地像这经常发生一样，”Jared快速而艰难地说，Jensen知道他是在努力保持冷静。“你他妈怎么了，老兄？”

 

“别再提了，好吗？然后换个地方操姑娘们吧。”

 

“抱歉？”Jared提高了音量。“这是我整个学期第一次和任何人上床。你过去几个月约过多少个男生了？”

 

“你在这个房间里的时候可没有。”Jensen酸酸地说道，瞪着Jared。

 

“是啊，好吧，你在‘约会’的时候，你和Peter不止一次把用过的安全套扔得我们见鬼的宿舍到处都是。”Jared在空中比划着引号。“没听见我抱怨过什么吧？”

 

“去你的，Jared。如果你不喜欢什么事情那就告诉我，但不要几个月后再拿它说事！还有做事他妈的成熟一点可以吗？这不是你自己可以为所欲为的房间。”Jensen嘶声说道，撞开Jared。“说真的，你偶尔也应该试着体谅别人，哪怕一点点。”

 

Jared捉住了他的手腕，拉住他不让走。“如果我这么难相处，也许你下个学期应该找别人当室友了。”他松开Jensen，走进空荡荡的浴室，当着Jensen的面甩上了门。上锁声在这个沉默的房间里听起来那么刺耳，Jensen用头抵住了门。当他听见淋浴的水声后，他扶直身子，然后离开了宿舍。

 

他们整整一周都没有说过话。Jared除了睡觉几乎不呆在他们宿舍里，而Jensen想知道他从周末起是和朋友，还是和女孩一起度过了空闲的时间。Jared正和别人在一起的想法聒噪不休地缠着他，这更给Jensen的愤怒添了一把火。他想要找到那个女孩告诉她Jared属于他，见鬼的耶稣啊，他表现得就像一个吃醋的男朋友。

 

就是那一刻Jensen意识到，也许，他爱上Jared了。

 

接下来的几天里Jensen拒绝了任何试图找他说话的人，之后他干脆完全躲开他所有的朋友。他晚上几乎睡不着，听着Jared平稳的呼吸声暗暗鼻酸。

 

“你还好吗，宝贝？”他妈妈打电话来时问道，“你听起来没精打采的。发生什么了吗？”

 

“没什么，”Jensen呢喃道，他揉着眼睛告诉自己，他不会像什么可怜虫一样和妈妈打着电话哭出来。“Jared和我吵架了。”

 

“噢宝贝，你们会和好的。你们总会和好。”

 

“是啊，那时我们吵架是因为挑选电影，或者讨论带护腕到底酷不酷，”Jensen哽咽着说道，“这次有点不一样。”

 

“你想谈谈吗？”

 

“不。”Jensen诚实地回答了。他拼命撑到他母亲挂掉电话，之后就让自己倒在床上，眼泪簌簌往下流。他就这么睡着了，疲惫而痛苦地。

 

他醒来的时候，Jared蜷在他身边，手指温柔地抚着他的头发。

 

“什么？”他迷迷糊糊地咕哝着。

 

“你妈妈打了电话，”Jared笑着说。“告诉我我们都在犯浑，而无论发生什么事，都不值得这样折磨。”

 

“Jay，”Jensen喃喃说道，坐起来，拉开距离。“我很抱歉。”

 

“我也是。”

 

“你什么也没做。我当时心情不好，全怪在了你头上。”Jensen撒谎道，“这不会再发生了，我保证。”

 

而它的确没有。有时候那疼得像个婊子，但是Jensen渐渐学会了对Jared的恋情一笑置之，学会了伪装成他只是Jared最好的朋友，然后让自己也投身于和其他男人的一段又一段感情中。这就是他们从那以后的状态。

 

然而，尽管有时候他凝视着Jared心跳有一点加速，有时候他只想要吻住Jared，直到他恍然大悟那个对的人就站在他面前，这些都不是什么Jensen无法忍耐和忽略的事。因为大学那一周过后的Jensen已经懂得，没有什么会比Jared不在他生活中更糟糕的了。

 

~

 

Jensen听见了他身后的脚步声，回头给Jared投去一个笑容。他穿着他的西装裤和白色纽扣衬衫，汗珠在德州的滚滚热浪下滑过他的锁骨。Jeff的婚礼接待处已经相当热闹了，人潮涌动，欢声笑语鼎沸。

 

“上帝，我都把它给忘了。”Jared边笑边说，指了指Jensen正在盯着的那棵树。它高大而结实，是整个后院里最大的一棵，他们小时候爬过不知道多少次了。Jensen记得他会在盛夏时坐在树枝上，晃着腿，谁也看不见他。Jared总是傻笑着把它叫做属于他们的树，在他们离开家去上大学之前，他们还在那厚实平滑的树皮上刻下了两个J。

 

Jensen轻哼一声，回忆起来。“我们还先在树林里发现的圆木上练习了一下爬树。”

 

“好吧，我们可不能搞砸。毕竟受伤了没法重来。”Jared撞了撞他的肩膀，喝了口拿在手里的饮料。那是个香槟杯，但从颜色来看他只拿了杯水。

 

“你感觉怎么样？”Jensen问道，语气里明显透着担心。Jared自从他们抵达德州开始就有点不舒服，尽管他有着棕褐色的皮肤，看起来却有点苍白。

 

“我会活下去的。有一点反胃而已。”他对Jensen报以笑脸，仿佛为了证明他说的是真话，便重新看向那棵树。他伸出手，让手指徐徐描摹着其中一个字母。他们在Jeff没发现的情况下用了他的小折刀，各刻了一个字母。第二个J的下半端稍微地弯进第一个，把它们连接起来。

 

“觉得我们走之前拍的那张照片还在这里吗？”Jared垂下了手问道，依旧微笑。

 

“也许。”Jensen回答着，在脑内把它有可能在的所有地方都过了一遍。他以前从他们宿舍里带回来了几个盒子，照片，论文，和杂物都藏在他家里的柜子里了。

 

Jared温柔地笑起来，收回了手。“嗯，”他附和道，“对了，嘿，我刚才在找你呢。”

 

“是吗？”

 

Jared点头示意露台里客人们聚集着跳舞的地方。“想问问你，你想跳舞吗？”

 

“和你？”Jared惊讶地问道，却迫切地希望Jared给他肯定答复。他们以前一起跳舞过，在酒吧和派对里，但从来不像这样。从来都不是舒缓而正式的。

 

Jared点了点头。“所有情侣都在跳舞。而且嘛，你是我的男伴，对吧？”他伸出手，掌心朝上，傻乎乎地咧嘴笑了。Jensen咯咯笑着把手放到Jared手心里。他让Jared领着他走到露台，把喝了一半的玻璃杯搁到一边，然后把他拉到临时搭建的舞池上。

 

Jared的胳膊环过他的腰，怀抱温暖而舒适。他心跳加速。

 

“为什么我得跳女步？”Jensen抱怨道。

 

Jared的呼吸让他耳朵发痒，回答道，“因为见鬼的你太美了，Ackles。”

 

Jensen轻轻拱了拱他肩膀，但是Jared领起舞时没有反抗什么。

 

~

 

Emma Nash和Chris Gunsberg也住在同一条街上，他们一起去上小学，Jared和Jensen有时候也和他们玩。

 

因为是三男对一女，他们通常不顾Emma的建议，扮演牛仔和印第安纳琼斯，骑自行车，或者干脆搭积木。不过有些时候，Emma会不停地央求，好说歹说直到他们玩些她喜欢的。从来不是娃娃，因为唯一一次他们玩的时候Chris不小心把其中一个芭比的胳膊拽下来了，Emma从此之后就再也不让他们靠近她的娃娃了——反正他们也不介意。有次Emma说服他们过家家扮演结婚。

 

Emma抓住了Chris的手，告诉他他会成为她的丈夫，Jensen主持他们的婚礼时Jared全程偷偷窃笑，举着他们从Jared妈妈那里得到的用绳子编的一对戒指。

 

“现在你可以吻新娘了。”Jensen郑重地说出他在电视上听过好多遍的话。

 

Chris做了个鬼脸摇摇头，Emma脸红了，Jared则大声笑起来。有那么一阵短暂而尴尬的安静，但很快Jared握住了Jensen的手。

 

“到我们了！”他高声宣布道，露出大大的笑容。

 

“男孩不能和男孩结婚，笨蛋。”Chris说着，双臂交叉抱在胸前。

 

Jensen皱起了眉头，而Jared耷拉下脸，但他没有松开Jensen的手。“你才笨。而且我想和Jensen结婚。”

 

“你不能，”Emma赞成道，“你得娶个女孩，Jared。”

 

“谁说的？”Jared看起来沮丧极了，神情就像Jeff把他的特种部队人偶藏起来那次，或者Jennifer Sears把苹果汁洒在了Jared的画上那次。

 

Chris耸了耸肩，“你不能。”他重复道。

 

“闭嘴。”Jared吼道。

 

“Jay，”Jensen悄声说道，更贴近了Jared一点。“没关系的。我们能结婚的。”

 

“我爸爸说这是恶心而且错误的。”Chris得意洋洋地看着他们，就像他们现在没什么能反驳的了。Jared开始抽鼻子。

 

Jensen记得这是他第一次和别人打架。Jensen的妈妈从屋子里冲出来，呼喊他们住手，把他和Chris分开。他们两人身上都有些抓伤，Chris的小腿上有一块淤青，Jensen刚才狠狠地踢到了他那里。

 

他妈妈逼他道歉了，但是Jensen丝毫没有悔意。她凝视着他们，眼里含着泪摸了摸Jared的头，各给了他们额头一吻。她告诉他们打架是不对的，虽然有些时候，人们是错的，但最好无视他们。然后她帮他们把绳子绑到了他们的无名指上。

 

他们好几天都戴着戒指，不让任何人把它扯下来。

 

~

 

花了几个小时试图适应浓稠的德州式暑气和过于窄小的床后，Jensen几乎要睡着了。这时他放在床头柜上的手机震动起来。他等不及明天飞回洛杉矶了，那里有他的大床，和温度正常凉爽的卧室。

 

他没了睡意，呻吟着把手探向声源。

 

“干嘛？”他朝电话里问道。

 

“Jen？我吵醒你了吗？”Jared声音很轻。Jensen揉了揉双眼，眨着眼睛躺回床上。Jared。猜到了。唯独只有Jared敢在大半夜打电话给他，打断他的睡眠。

 

“没关系。我也没彻底睡着。该死的太热了。”

 

“废物。”Jared温柔地开着玩笑。

 

“唔，随便吧。睡不着？”

 

“刚才过去的一刻钟我都快把五脏六腑吐出来了。”

 

Jensen轻唤一声从床上坐了起来，双腿探出床外低垂着，打开了床头灯。“该死，Jay。你之前说你感觉没事了。有多严重？”

 

“我会活下去的。但是我找不到任何药，我不想为了问爸妈就弄醒他们。房子里还住满了客人，老兄。而且你们家总是有这种东西。”

 

Jensen对自己翻了个白眼，因为很显然，Jared对于弄醒他就丝毫没有良心不安。“我几分钟内就到。”

 

他找到了他的眼镜，懒得去戴隐形了，然后就套上牛仔裤和T恤，轻手轻脚地摸进走廊尽头的卫生间，在药箱里翻找起来。

 

在Padalecki家门外的时候他犹豫了一会儿，抬头望向Jared的卧室。他们小时候他无数次这么做过，晚上偷偷溜出来，爬到Jared房间正对的那棵树上，爬进Jared永远开着的那扇窗。他们会一直聊天到双双睡着，第二天被Jared妈妈叫醒。她会恼火地摇摇头，告诉他们抓紧点，不然上学前就没时间吃早饭了。

 

这一回，Jared从后门进去了。他一进门就把球鞋脱了，小心翼翼地爬上楼梯，希望他不会吵醒任何人。

 

Jared在和他卧室相连的那个小浴室里，摊在马桶前。他面色苍白，满头大汗，疲惫不堪地对Jensen眨着眼。在Jensen对他说些什么之前，他冷不丁地剧烈一颤，往前跌了跌，大声干呕着。

 

“操。”Jensen低声说着把一瓶瓶药放到洗手台上。他拿过一块毛巾，拧开冷水。

 

“看起来比较糟糕而已，”Jared告诉他，往马桶里吐了口唾沫。“只是胃不舒服。”

 

“没错。”Jensen不以为然地答道。他拧干毛巾弯下膝盖，捏住Jared的下巴，用冰凉的毛巾擦抹他的脸。“也许我应该送你去医院？”

 

“Jen，”Jared说着圈住了Jensen的手腕，拦住他移动的手。“我没事。我只是需要吃点药然后睡觉。”

 

“好吧。但是我今晚要留下来。”

 

Jared报以一个虚弱的微笑。“我知道的。”

 

Jensen直起身子，帮助Jared也站起来。他摇出几粒药丸，仔细地观察Jared，直到确保他把它们咽了下去，才扶着他回到卧室。他们钻到一个被窝里，身体只有几英寸远却没有相触。Jared几分钟内就睡着了，他的呼吸平稳，Jensen聆听着它，让它也安抚着自己进入睡眠。凌晨时他又醒了好几次，手贴到Jared的脸颊和额头上，确保他没有发烧才接着睡。

 

Jensen知道Jared生病的时候他就变成了一只母鸡，确保他好好吃饭，好好喝水，遵照医嘱好好吃药。当一个人不太舒服时，另一个人总会有点霸道地指手画脚。但Jensen想通了，有一个人过于关心你比起根本没人在乎你要好多了，更何况Jared担心Jensen的样子还挺可爱的。

 

他们十一岁的时候，Jensen滑旱冰摔了一跤，胳膊骨折。Jared哭掉的眼泪和Jensen一样多，下一次Jensen在家里哪儿都找不到自己的旱冰鞋了。直到Jensen保证他再也不会因此受伤，Jared才把它们还给他。Jensen时不时地希望生活还像那样简简单单。

 

~

他们回到洛杉矶后的第三周，Jared的妈妈给他们寄来了婚礼照片。

 

“我打算等你来了再一起看。只读了我妈妈的信。”Jared边说边给Jensen开门，努力不让Harley和Sadie冲上去。Jensen绕开他蹲下来抚摸着狗狗们，让它们们舔他的脸。“我发誓她用了可爱这个词至少五十遍。”

 

“这可是她儿子的婚礼，你指望她作何反应？”Jensen问道，抬头望向Jared，从他的位置来看，Jared更高得不可思议。他再次挠了挠Harley和Sadie的耳朵后方，然后站了起来。

 

“她估计到圣诞节还是会对婚礼滔滔不绝的，老天，第几百次把照片给所有人炫耀。”Jared说，“我今年绝对要跟你们家过。”

 

“让你妈妈享受这个吧，Jay。以你的速度，她永远见不到她小儿子结婚了。”Jensen打趣道，咯咯笑着躲开Jared的拳头。他逃到客厅里，回头大喊。“给我拿点啤酒，小混蛋。”

 

Jared很快跟了过来，把两瓶啤酒放到桌上。他跳着坐到Jensen旁边，沙发因他的体重沉下去了一点。“准备好了吗？”

 

“只是照片而已。”Jensen嘟囔着去够那个厚厚的信封。他抽出一叠照片，向后躺去，他的肩膀紧紧挨着Jared的。

 

最初的几张都是Jeff和Cara的，在教堂里，交换戒指和结婚，接待宾客，一起跳舞和切蛋糕，还有几张他们互相凝望着彼此。Jared偶尔发出干呕的声音，但他脸上的傻笑一直没有褪去，Jensen知道这些照片其中之一估计会被裱起来挂在Jared屋子里展示。

 

还有几张各种亲戚朋友的照片，然后还有一大叠都是Jared和Jensen一起的，大部分都是在他们没注意的时候抓拍的。

 

“看看我们。”Jared说道，举起一张他们坐在一起的照片，身体都侧向彼此，大笑着。

 

Jensen不知道该说什么，是该开开玩笑还是说些深情至极的估计会吓Jared一跳的话。所以他什么都没说，只是拿来他的啤酒假装一切正常，就好像Jared并没有举着一张他们犹如情侣的照片，那就是Jensen梦寐以求了好几年却从未敢说出口的。

 

下次Jensen来拜访的时候，那张照片已经被钉到了Jared厨房的软木板上，混在其他照片之中，有家人朋友的，不少他和Jared的。那张照片被固定在正中央，旁边是一张新的拍立得：Jared父母家后院里被他们刻在树上的两个J。不再是他们曾经钉在宿舍墙上卷边的，皱巴巴的那张了。

 

+

 

“周末别做安排。”当Jensen接起电话来时Jared说道。他用耳朵和肩膀夹住手机，腾出手来小心地把他的相机放进包里。无论如何，天色已经晚到他不应该再拍任何照了，他的双腿因为一整天的走动而发疼。

 

“今天周五，”他咕哝着，“现在来预定我的周末可有点迟。”

 

“噢。所以你已经有计划了？”Jared听起来还真有点灰溜溜的。Jensen翻了个白眼，他的嘴角不由自主地勾起来。

 

“不。但我可能会有啊。”

 

“你个蠢货。你可不能这么对你最好的朋友。”

 

Jensen夸张地叹了口气，把包背到肩膀上，用他重获解放的手握住手机，它就不会再膈着他的下巴了。“随你怎么说吧。所以，你打算告诉我，到底为什么我周末不能作安排吗？”

 

“我们要去露营。我买好了所有我们需要的东西，做好了所有的计划。你只需要带几件衣服，明天五点准备好出发就行了。”

 

“下午五点？”Jensen充满希望地问道。Jared是那种完全不介意变态早起的人，可偶尔他会拉上Jensen陪他遭罪。他记得大学的时候有无数个早上，Jared在太阳刚升起时就把他拽下床陪他跑步，上帝啊，Jensen爱他，但有时候他真希望他根本不认识Jared。

 

“不是哦？”

 

该死的。“真的？你想要我在半夜起床去和你露营，某件我们自从成年后就再也没做过的事，顺带一提可能会变成一场彻底的灾难？”

 

“我们毕业之后去露营过，Jen。不是那么久以前吧。不过我怀疑你都已经忘记怎么做了。”

 

“我没法说服你，是吧？”

 

“不。而且如果你不跟我们一起来，你会伤透Harley和Sadie的心的。Jensen。你不能这么对它们。”Jared说道。

 

“好吧，”他同意了。反正他也无法拒绝Jared。他也绝对不会承认，只有他们两个人，单独出去露营几天，听起来实际上挺棒的。“但是你欠我个人情。”

 

“当然。下周末做什么全听你的。”Jared轻松地答应了。

 

Jensen叹了口气。“你有没有想过，也许我们偶尔应该分开，独自过一个周末？或者，嘿，至少一天或者至少几个小时也行。”他开玩笑似的建议道。

 

Jared笑了，但是当他开口时，他听起来很认真。“不，我不想。”他简单地说道，挂了电话。

 

~

 

“但是我不敢相信你想跟他出去。”Jared故作夸张地发抖，往上背了背他的书包。“他太虚伪了，Jensen。”

 

Jensen耸耸肩，推开Padalecki家后院的大门，让Jared先进去。“我又不是有无数的男人可以选择。我们在德州上高中，傻瓜，记得吗？我也没有能同时选择男女两边的荣幸。”

 

Jared哼了哼。“你的损失，你真的错过太多了。Katie吻技太赞了老兄。”

 

“你根本没有大量经验能和她相比，废柴。”

 

Jared回头瞪了他一眼，嬉皮笑脸的，Jensen知道不太过滥情其实是Jared能毫不费力就找到约会对象的原因之一。他每每看着Jared，他都会忍不住觉得他看见了那个和他一起长大的蠢兮兮的笨蛋，那个比他亲哥哥还要更亲近他的家伙，但是客观的说，他知道Jared很有吸引力。高高个子，微笑魅力四射，还有一头，出于某些原因，人们很着迷的柔软松散的头发。可是Jared似乎对和Jensen一起度过他的周五晚上更感兴趣。

 

“你知道那不是真的，Jensen，你最清楚不过了。而且你，你值得比Nick·见鬼·Anderson更好的。”Jared停下脚步，扫了一眼后院周围。“我们周末应该出去。去市区，看看我们能不能混进伯纳姆，给你找个优秀的同志男孩。”

 

“我想我们才是那里的男孩。”Jensen反驳道，但这个点子非常诱人。Jared和他在过去的几个月里溜进那家酒吧好多次了，那一直都非常有趣，Jensen得到了好几个男生的电话，不过他从来没打过任何一个，哪怕Jared为此缠着他怂恿了好几天。

 

“来嘛，”Jared哄道，“我不会让任何人对你动手动脚的，如果你害怕的是这个的话。我们会跳舞，喝酒，搭讪几个男生。”

 

Jensen翻了个白眼。“好吧，好吧。但是由你来想该告诉我们父母什么。”

 

“我们在David家过夜，”Jared丝毫没有犹豫地答道，“他父母去拜访他祖父母了，所以我们保证会和他一起玩，打打游戏，看部电影。”

 

Jensen眯起眼睛。“你是不是计划好了？”他责问道，Jared有点不好意思的坏笑已经给了他所需的答案。“Jared！”

 

Jared耸了耸肩。“只要能把你从Nick手里拯救出来。”他说道，没有一丝一毫的罪恶感，一只胳膊揽过Jensen的肩膀，推着他走进屋里。“妈妈！我们放学回来了。”

 

“别这样在屋子里大吼大叫的，Jared。”他妈妈的声音从厨房的方向传来，Jensen立刻就嗅起了空气的味道，想搞明白她是不是在烧什么。

 

“意大利面吗？”Jared猜道，嗅鼻子的动作和Jensen的一模一样。

 

Jensen光是想想肚子就叫了起来，而且这闻起来的确像是肉酱香。“我爱你的妈妈。”

 

Jared笑着揉了揉他的头发，他们走进厨房，发现Sharon就在炉子边搅拌着酱汁。“学校怎么样？”她问道。

 

“还不错。你的课呢？”Jared问道，他的胳膊从Jensen肩膀上滑了下来，前倾着身子，目光越过他妈妈打探着。

 

“大部分都挺好。我无论如何必须得让Greta知道她的儿子要是再翘课不交作业就要得不及格了。有些日子我真是讨厌当我朋友家小孩的老师。还有这里没有你能偷吃的东西，Jared。”她无需回头就说道，惹得Jensen大笑起来，而Jared居然看起来十分难为情。

 

“我没这个打算。”他撒谎道，瞪了Jensen一眼。

 

Sharon轻轻一笑。“随你啦，甜心。桌上有两封信是寄给你的。”她指了指一打邮件。“大学寄来的。”

 

Jared睁圆了眼，而Jensen感觉自己的胃开始抽痛。“哪两个？”他问道，与此同时Jared已经抓过了那堆信，迅速翻看。

 

“西北和哥大。”

 

Jensen的心跳怦怦地加速跳动，而Jared向他投来的那个紧张的表情告诉他Jared也没好到哪里去。他举起两个信封冲他扬眉。Jensen点点头。

 

“我们要去Jensen家，妈妈，去看看他是不是也收到信了。”

 

Sharon转头看了看他们，然后点头同意。“你读完信的时候要告诉我。而且你们俩晚餐都要回来吃，对吧？”

 

Jared点点头，亲了亲他妈妈的脸颊。

 

他们在车道上走到一半时Jensen停了下来，伸手握住Jared的胳膊。“Jared。”他开口后就紧紧咬住嘴唇。

 

“怎么了？你还好吗？”

 

“是的，只是。如果你被哪里录取了而我没有——”他说不下去了，抬头仰望Jared，他看起来既激动又紧张。他辨认出了Jared恍然大悟的神情，他的表情微微僵硬。

 

“那么我们会等更多的信来，选择一个我们都被录取的。我们讨论过这个的，Jensen。”

 

“好吧，那个时候一切还都是纸上谈兵。到了现在？这是你的未来和我的。我们应该考虑什么对我们来说是最好的。”他试图辩解，但是Jared怒目而视，这让他闭上了嘴。

 

“对我们来说最好的就是我们在一起。”他反驳道。

 

Jensen叹了口气，已经让他自己平静了一些。和Jared一起上大学是他最想要的，胜过任何事，他希望一切顺利，但他又不想Jared因为自己而最终放弃了最合适他的大学。

 

“我们商量好的。”Jared不依不挠。

 

Jensen微微耸肩。“是啊——但是所有人都觉得我们应该—”

 

“我不在乎所有人想什么。你也从没在乎过。”Jared沮丧地打断了他。Jensen走近一步。

 

“Jay。”他恳求道。

 

“你这是听谁说的？”

 

Jensen愣了一下，然后低头看着他们的脚。“呃，Josh，Josh说我们太过依赖对方了。”

 

“Josh是个白痴，”Jared回答，“没有你我哪儿也不去。有什么意义呢？我的生活会悲惨至极，而且我知道你也会在某处郁郁寡欢，我们会无时无刻给对方打电话，而且比起学习，我们会计划着下一次谁能有空拜访另一个人，结果是我们所有课都会挂科。”

 

“你有点夸张了。”Jensen笑了，Jared也露出笑容。

 

“看见了？我不理智的时候需要你提醒我。我们不能去不一样的大学。”

 

“我猜我们的确不能吧。”Jensen同意道。

 

五分钟后，他们会心地互相笑望着，手里握着相同大学的录取信。

 

~

 

他们开出城外，驶向不知道Jared新发现的哪个露营地，Jensen把头靠在车窗玻璃上，拿了Jared带的一件连帽衫充当临时枕头。他听着Jared跑了调地哼着收音机广播里传来的歌，睡着了。

 

感觉只过了几秒钟Jared就把他摇醒了，Jensen哼了几声，一只手揉着脸。“上帝，我恨你。”

 

Jared只是笑着拍了拍他的大腿。“快来，你知道我的狗狗们讨厌被困在车里，而且我们坐在这里是在浪费完美的一天。”

 

“现在还是晚上。”Jensen嘟囔道，但是爬下了车。他依着紧闭的车门，眯着眼睛仰望清晨初升的太阳，听见Jared把他的狗放了出来，声音激动地跟他们说着什么。他不由自主地勾起一个小小的微笑。

 

“好了。”Jared拍了拍手，绕到车后。“我们来拿背包吧。”

 

“好极了。”Jensen给了他一个假惺惺的笑容，但跟着Jared走到后备箱，接过了他递来的背包。这比他想象当中沉多了，他惊讶地轻唤一声，把它甩到肩上。“老天，Jared。”

 

“太沉了吗？”Jared给了他一个真诚而担心的表情。“如果你想，我们可以试试再塞点东西到我包里？”

 

“我不是女孩子。我能应付。”

 

“好吧，你刚才可是在抱怨。”Jared取笑道，合上了后备箱。“Harley，Sadie！过来。”

 

狗狗们小跑到Jared身边，尾巴拼命又快活地摇着。Jensen皱了皱眉。“不栓皮带？”

 

“反正这里也没有人。尤其是现在这么早的时候。”

 

“这么早是拜谁所赐呢，”Jensen低声抱怨道，飞快躲开了Jared扬过来要打他的手。“注意点，混蛋，不然我要回家了。”

 

Jared大笑出声，一只胳膊揽过Jensen的肩膀，把他从停车场窄窄的小道上一路拖到树林里。“你想走回城里吗？”

 

“你想去找个新的至交吗？”Jensen反击道，挑战般耸起眉毛。

 

Jared给了他一个灿烂的笑容，环在Jensen身上的胳膊瞬间更紧了些。“永远不想。”

 

~

 

Jared实际上计划他们一整天大部分时间都在步行中度过。当Jared提出去远足，Jensen还愚蠢地以为他们会穿过一些树林，也许爬座小山，几个小时后就能花剩下的时间躺在阳光下喝酒。下一次他在附议任何Jared的计划之前都要先问个清楚。幸运的是Jared坚持要按时休息一下，路也不是很陡，所以Jensen没有太吃不消，但是等他们到了目的地，他依旧累得半死。他大汗淋漓，肌肉酸痛，脸颊上的皮肤微微刺痛，他确定是晒伤了。把背包放下来的那一刻他感觉几乎置身天堂，他的肩膀疼得发抖。

 

“就是这儿了，”Jared宣布道，回头看向Jensen，眉开眼笑。“你觉得怎么样？”

 

“我觉得我能睡上一周，”Jensen开玩笑地回答，碰了碰Jared的肩膀。“不过挺漂亮的。”

 

的确很漂亮。他们面前有一湾小小的，深蓝色的湖，四周环绕着高树和草丛。他们已经好几个小时没碰到其他任何人了，由此判断，今晚这里是完全属于他们的。

 

“想去游个泳吗？”Jared问道，不等回答就脱掉了他的衬衫。

 

Jensen瞥了眼水面，做了个鬼脸。

 

“来嘛，Jen！我们在德州的时候可是见湖就跳的。”Jared哄着他，弯下腰解开他厚厚的登山靴。

 

“我们当时不懂享乐。水里可能会有各种各样的东西。”

 

Jared哼了哼，好吧，Jensen承认那听起来有点蠢。他没再说话，看着Jared脱掉他其余的衣服。

 

“别装着好像你已经不是以前那个德州小伙了，Ackles。”他打趣道，一下子脱掉了短裤。Jensen能感觉到自己微微脸红了，双眼还固定在Jared身上。他以前看见过他不穿衣服的样子；小时候见过无数次了，现在也偶尔会见到，比如他们在对方家里过夜时无意撞见Jared在换衣服。

 

Jared抬起一边的眉毛，冲湖面点了点头，便开始冲刺。他直接冲进了湖里，尖叫着却丝毫没有减速，然后深深扎入水中潜泳起来。Harley和Sadie本来还在兴奋地到处嗅着，现在都汪汪叫着奔向他。

 

Jensen就这样凝视着他们，Jared大笑，躲开猛扑过来的狗狗们，溅起水花。“快来！”他又大声呼唤了一次，Jensen叹了口气。

 

“好吧。”他喃喃自语道，脱去衣物。

 

湖水冰凉，他的皮肤冻得麻木而发烫，Jensen几乎打算转身回去了。Jared见鬼的疯了，他估计会把他们两人都弄感冒的。

 

“下来。你会暖和的。”Jared说道，朝他伸出手。如果不是Jensen知道Jared对他没兴趣，他发誓Jared的目光偷偷地掠过了他的身体。

 

“这里 _ _冷死了__ ，”Jensen咒骂道，但是他还是顺从了，费力地朝水里走着，直到没腰深。

 

“你还没真正下水呢。别抱怨了。”Jared朝他挤眉弄眼。

 

Jensen把头埋入水下，打湿他的头发，然后游向Jared。在他足够接近的时候，他迅速含了一口水，然后全部喷到Jared脸上。

 

“Jensen！”Jared大叫着朝他泼水。“这太恶心了。”他气呼呼地朝Jared游过去。他们在水里扭打了一会儿，谁都没能成功占到上风。Harley和Sadie在他们身边撒欢地游着，起劲地叫个不停。最终，Jared设法紧紧攥住了Jensen的两个手腕，让他动弹不得。

 

“Jared，别。”Jensen急了，一刹那间恐慌起来。Jared立即松开了钳制。

 

“我不会把你的头按到水下的。我知道的，Jen。”他说道，声音轻缓而温柔。Jensen很快放松下来，胸口来也匆匆压抑感去也匆匆。

 

这种恐惧感愚蠢又毫无理智，但是Jensen无法控制它。在他们很小的时候，Josh有次把他按到水下，Jensen吓坏了，喝了好多水，险些窒息。

 

他们安静地踩了会儿水，Jared的双手依旧拉着他。“好点了吗？”Jared过了一会儿问道，他的大拇指在Jensen的手腕上划着圈。

 

Jensen点了点头。“我们应该回去暖和暖和。”他说，而Jared点头同意时几乎后悔这么说了。

 

他们一起游回岸边，Harley和Sadie跟着。

 

“你并没有带浴巾，是吧？”Jensen刚出水就问道。空气暖洋洋的，但无论如何他还是因为满身的水而打着哆嗦，用双手搓着胳膊。在他旁边的Harley抖了抖她自己，水滴四处飞溅，然后她就和Sadie一起躺到草丛里晒太阳去了。

 

“阳光会晒干我们的。或者你可以拿件衬衫代替浴巾。”Jared怀疑地看了他一眼。“你真的那么冷？”

 

“有点吧。没有那么糟糕。”Jensen保证完就觉得自己有点可笑。他正光着屁股站在他最好的朋友面前，滴着水浑身发抖。

 

“算啦，过来，反正我多带了一件衬衫。我们能用它稍微擦擦干。”Jared蹲在他的背包前一阵翻找，拽出来了好多东西，然后才把一件衬衫扔给Jensen。

 

“谢了，老兄。”Jensen喃喃地说。他擦干水，快速穿上衣服，在他重新穿好牛仔裤和T恤的时候，他已经暖和多了。“接下来呢？帐篷？”

 

“当然，”Jared说着套上一件衬衫，伸展胳膊。“你想就在这里搭吗？”

 

Jensen耸耸肩环顾四周。“为什么不呢？看起来是个很不错的地方。嘿，你觉得我们还能像小时候那样搭得那么快吗？”

 

Jared自信地笑起来，扬起眉毛。“绝对的，Ackles。来吧，我们可得保持记录。”

 

他们离曾经的记录根本就不沾边儿。更别提Jared执意说他们可以不需要看说明书就搭起来，直到他们面对着无数的杆子束手无策才放弃。Jensen低声骂了几句脏话，展开了那张说明书，可Jared笑了起来。

 

“噢得了吧。我们如果不试试，就永远不会知道我们能不能不凭说明书就搭起来了。”

 

Jensen轻哼一声，紧锁眉头研究着那些小图片。“而现在我们已经知道我们糟透了。真棒。”

 

Jared顶了顶Jensen的肩膀。“好了，爱生气（名字源于七个小矮人之一）。把那个给我。”他拿过Jensen手里的纸。“好了，现在现在把那根杆子拿过来。”

 

Jensen翻了个白眼。“我刚刚才读了那个，Jay，你不需要到处使唤我。”他抱怨道，但无论如何还是照Jared告诉他的做了。

 

在那之后，搭帐篷就变得简单起来。当他们完成时，Jared得意洋洋地把双手举到空中。

 

“胜利！”他大声欢呼道。

 

“上帝，你有时候真是个傻子。”Jensen呻吟道，笑着侧步躲开了Jared要冲上来揍他头的拳头。

 

他坐下来舒服地伸展双腿，Jared钻进帐篷里铺好露营垫和睡袋。他凝视着平静的湖面，听着从帐篷里传来的沙沙声。

 

“知道现在应该有什么吗？”他问道，提高了些音量好让Jared听见他。“一瓶冰啤酒。”

 

“去我包里看看。它不会是冷的，不过也许我们能把它浸在湖水里。”Jared探出头来，龇牙咧嘴的。“还有我饿了。我现在能吃一整头该死的牛。”

 

Jensen一想到食物，胃就随之翻腾起来，肚子发出一声轻叫。“老兄，现在为了一块牛排我能付出一切。”

 

“我们明天回去之后可以吃牛排。现在，你的背包里有一个特百惠饭盒，里面装了通心粉和鸡肉之类你一直爱吃的。我们只需要生火把它热一热。”

 

Jensen目瞪口呆地看着Jared，后者正从帐篷里爬出来，那仿佛能用英里为单位的四肢让他看起来窘迫极了。“你妈妈的通心粉和鸡肉？”

 

“她的食谱。我昨天晚上做的。你露营的时候最喜欢吃这个。以前每次外出郊游前你都要恳求我妈妈给你做这个，记得吗？”

 

“老兄，是的。”Jensen揉着肚子笑了，坐起身来。他在背包的最底部拿出了一个盛满食物的饭盒。他掀开盖子，尽情地闻着里面弥漫而出的香味。见鬼的，它的确闻起来和Sherri的一模一样。他的肚子咕咕直叫起来。

 

Jared冲他笑了笑，温柔而宠溺。“它算及格吗？”

 

“必须的，”Jensen说，“我去生火。你有带一个锅什么的来加热吗？”

 

“我会去拿的。你开始找树枝之类的吧，我会清理出一块生火的地方，”Jared提议道，Jensen点头同意。他们动作很快，这就像以前在德州的时光，以前他们还是小男孩的时候，Jensen也像以前一样，开心得根本合不拢嘴巴。

 

二十分钟后，他们席地而坐，纸盘子放在大腿上，啤酒放在一旁。火焰在他们面前跳动，而夕阳渐沉，给所有沐浴其中的事物都覆上一层金黄。

 

“上帝，这太好吃了。”Jensen边嚼边忍不住说，给Jared投去一个大大的笑容。

 

Jared满嘴塞着吃的哼了哼，解决掉了他盘子里最后的一口，把盘子放到一侧。他向后躺去，身体在草地上舒展开来，他的双腿离篝火十分接近。Jensen低头看向他。

 

Jared捕捉到了他的眼神，咬住他的下嘴唇。尽管他还在微笑，看起来却似乎有些紧张。

 

“怎么了？”Jensen问道，用手抹了抹嘴，以为是食物沾到了什么地方，但是Jared脸上的表情没有变化。“Jay？”

 

“我对你撒谎了。”Jared说。

 

“什么？”

 

“我邀请你到这里来不是因为我想要去露营。实际上我是想告诉你一些事情，我想要一切都在合适的氛围里。”

 

“氛围。”Jensen傻傻地重复着。

 

Jared感同身受的点点头，重新坐起来，一只手挠着他乱糟糟的头发。“是的，你知道，因为我们小时候总是去露营，玩得非常开心。我们总是非常开心。”Jared说道。他望向他，圆睁着的眼睛里满是恳求。

 

“我不确定我跟上了你的思路。”

 

“呃，是啊，我解释的不好，我猜。在我脑子里的时候思路还是很清晰的，我发誓，”Jared说着挤出一个紧张的笑容。“我只是想要我们单独在某个地方，某个我们可以舒适又心情愉悦地来谈这个的地方。”

 

“而这个是什么？”Jensen问道，目不转睛地看着Jared。他感觉这是有史以来第一次，他无法彻底读懂Jared，完全不知道Jared在说什么。

 

“呃。”Jared的回答含糊不清。他飞快地向前凑去，Jensen还没来得及反应，而突然之间他的手就捧住了Jensen的脸，他们的嘴唇贴在一起。Jensen一瞬间僵住了，Jared的嘴唇温暖而坚定，紧紧抵着他的。Jensen伸出手环住Jared的脖子，吻了回去。

 

“Jared。”Jensen在他微微后退时小声唤道，他的双唇离Jared的只有几毫米，而他完全止不住脸上的微笑。

 

“这样还行，是吧？”Jared试探着问道，他的大拇指在Jensen的脸颊上画着小圆圈。

 

“可不止还行。”

 

Jared笑着把他拉入另一个吻。Jensen在他的吻下启开嘴唇，他们的舌头交缠在一起，火辣而湿润，Jensen的心跳得如此厉害，他肯定Jared都能感觉到。

 

他们吻了很久很久，直到Jensen的嘴唇肿胀，微微发疼。他们都剧烈地呼吸着氧气，Jared半压在Jensen身上。“Jensen，”Jared说道，声音沙哑。“上帝，我想操你。”

 

这句话就像摁下了一个开关，Jensen体内那种温暖的满足感变成了纯粹的，燥热的欲望。他发出了一种介于在呻吟和耳语之间的声音，拼命点头。“天啊，好的。”他同意道，而Jared立即爬了起来。

 

“我包里有润滑剂和安全套。”

 

“太自以为是了吧。”Jensen打趣道，迫不及待地脱掉了他的衣服，从裤子里挣脱出来。他小心地被没有把衣服扔向已经奄奄一息的篝火。余烬闪烁着深橙色，散发着最后的一丝热量，而Jensen只想大笑。他马上就要和他最好的朋友发生第一次了，在这个偏僻的，田园风格的湖边，上帝啊，这既荒唐又老套烂俗，此刻他只希望接下来会很美妙，或者他们再也不会在这个城市生活了。

 

“只是充满希望。”Jared严肃而小声地回答道。Jensen的笑容又添了几分，感觉幸福在他体内咕嘟咕嘟冒着泡。

 

Jared把润滑剂和安全套扔到Jared手边，褪去他自己的衣服，然后再次落回地上。“你确定我可以？”Jared问道，在Jensen的喉咙上留下一串碎吻。

 

“说真的这时候你还要来小心翼翼的这一套？因为老兄，虽然我很快要被操了，但是你不需要那么温柔又担心地对待我。”

 

Jared哼了一声，重新抬起头吻住Jensen。“完全了解。”他轻声说着翻到Jensen身上，坐到他的两腿之间，而这感觉该死的好：Jared光滑的皮肤和结实的肌肉，他们的身体随着接吻而碰撞在一起。他们的阴茎在腹部摩擦着，Jensen能感觉到他弓起身子倾向Jared时，粘稠的前液沾到了他的肚皮上。Jensen想要更多。

 

Jared发出一声低沉而热切地喘息，他结束那个吻，坐回地上去挤润滑剂。Jensen不确定为什么，也许是因为Jared刚才发出的声音就像Sadie想要食物时发出的，但是他突然想起了狗狗们。他伸着脖子东张西望地扫视，在微弱的灯光下瞄见了它们若隐若现的轮廓，很明显它们都睡过去了。他放心地叹了口气，他知道Harley和Sadie在什么情况下都能睡得很沉。他爱死他们了，几乎和Jared一样深，但现在看来他们显然不是最值得依靠的看门犬。

 

Jared用手抚过Jensen的大腿，那让Jensen猛地转头，注意力重新回到Jared身上，他正一脸溺爱地低头冲他笑着。

 

“他们睡着了。”Jared呢喃着，用一只手轻轻分开Jensen的双腿。

 

Jared润滑过的手指擦过他的双球时，Jensen抬起了臀回应。随着第一根手指的进入，他双腿发软，彻底分开。

 

Jared一边帮他扩张一边俯下身子吻他，深入，下流，他稳定快速地来回抽插，手指微微弯曲，打着转。很明显Jared在他们以前谈及性爱时听的很用心，因为他似乎非常准确的知道Jensen喜欢被怎样对待。他的手指不停地碾过Jensen的前列腺，把他几乎逼到了高潮的边缘。Jensen血脉偾张，他的呼吸变成了短促而剧烈的呻吟，手指深深陷进Jared肩膀里。

 

“上帝，Jensen，”Jared短暂抽离时低喃道，低头看着Jensen扩大的瞳孔和通红的脸颊。“上帝。”

 

Jensen发出一声啼笑皆非的呻吟，Jared的手指还在不断地抽查着，而他想不出曾经有什么时候体会过这样的美妙。

 

“我可以让你就这样射出来，”Jared轻声说道，舌头细细舔舐着Jensen的耳廓。“能让你散架。”

 

Jensen几乎想告诉他就这么做，就再给他一点点，再猛烈一点点，让他高潮。但是他等待了这么多年，他不确定他有耐心再等下去了。“或者，”他回答，喘息着。“你可以操我，然后让我们两个都满足。”

 

Jared把脸埋在Jensen脖颈里，蹭着那里汗涔涔的皮肤，在上面印下潮湿而凌乱的吻。“是啊。是啊，我可以这么做。”Jared赞同。

 

Jensen摸索着去够安全套，满手是汗地攥住它，笨拙地把它撕开来，随即Jared就从他手指间小心地接过。他试了好几次才用滑滑的手指撕开铝箔包装，Jared笑了，那笑声有点模糊，很明显他本来是想憋住的。

 

“闭嘴，混蛋。”Jensen嘟囔道，用另一只手拍了拍Jared的大腿，然后小心翼翼地把安全套戴到Jared的阴茎上。

 

Jared缓慢地、小心翼翼地进入后，开始又快又猛地操他。Jensen数年来压抑着的热烈与欲望全部迸发，他感觉自己可能要失去控制了。他一只手缠在Jared湿透的头发里，另一只手捏着Jared的肩膀，用力到指甲留下抓痕，他知道Jared的指痕也会好几天都留在他的臀瓣上。

 

Jensen先达到高潮，Jared在期间没有停止操他。他的抽插渐渐慢了下来，不再那么深入，Jensen最终狠狠地咬破了自己的嘴唇。

 

他胡乱喊着Jared的名字，他紧紧抓着他，感觉到Jared的肌肉在他手心下颤抖。“快点。快一点，Jay。”他几乎细弱蚊蝇，Jared深深地抽插着，一次，两次，在Jensen高潮时留在他体内，小幅度地顶弄着。

 

他趴在Jensen身上，他们的四肢纠缠在一起，皮肤被汗水和精液黏糊糊地贴住。突然间的安静似乎有些诡异，他们粗粝而剧烈的呼吸声被无限放大。Jensen花了一会儿时间调整呼吸，直到他能重新听见蟋蟀的鸣声，树叶的沙沙作响，还有清水拍击湖畔的旋律。现在天已经完全黑了，而Jared沉甸甸的、滚烫的身体还压在他身上。

 

“为什么这个几年前没有发生？”Jared问道，Jensen能听出他声音里的笑意。

 

Jensen也笑了，幸福而平静。“完全不知道。”他说着把Jared拉入一个温柔的吻，Jared的双手托着他的脸。

 

Jared的拇指摩挲着Jensen的脸颊，痕迹奇怪，Jensen拼不出他在脸上写了什么。Jensen身下的草地又硬又不舒服，杂草刺着他的后背，他甚至都不想知道那些正戳着他，让他皮肤发痒的东西是什么，但是无论如何，他相当确定没有任何事物会比他们此刻更完美了。

 

“我们来真的，嗯？”Jared在一片寂静中问道。

 

Jensen握住Jared的手，先是停下了他的动作，再慢慢地抚摸着他的手背。“当然是啊，来真的。”他傻笑着说道，Jared笑了几声，之后就再次用自己的嘴唇裹住Jensen的。

 

~

 

圣诞节他们到家的时候，他们的妈妈正在厨房里，准备的食物足够一个小国家的人吃了，Jared与Jensen十指相扣，拉着她走进了后院。

 

“Jay，我们不能在妈妈做饭的时候就这么溜出来。走吧，我们应该去帮他们。”Jensen抱怨道，但是依着Jared把他拉走。

 

Jared冲他微微一笑。“这不会花很久的，我保证。”

 

他捏了捏Jensen的手，后者叹了口气，但没有再做争辩。反正劝Jared不要做某件事几乎是不可能的，而且他知道他们的妈妈现在这个时候，估计会原谅他们做任何事。他们自从Jeff的婚礼后就没见过她们，而且很明显，现在他们做的所有事都被认为是可爱至极。她们脸上洋溢着微笑，一刻不停地观察着他们，而且相当尴尬的是，Jensen的旧床已经被换成了一张更大的。Jared为此足足笑了好久，然后拉着Jensen倒在上面，宣称他们需要试一试。好吧，如果是这样，就算尴尬也值了。

 

Jared拉着他走到院子最深处，停在那棵大树前。 _ _他们的__ 树。他含笑转身，看向Jensen。

 

“怎么了？”Jensen问道，但是同样报以一个笑容。

 

Jared靠近，俯下身吻他，不疾不徐地。当他抽离时，他从裤子后的口袋里掏出一把折刀。“觉得我们应该改动一下。”他含糊不清地说道，红着脸缩了缩头。

 

“改动一下？”Jensen重复道，不确定Jared在打什么主意。

 

“这很俗气，我知道，但是——”Jared耸耸肩。他给了Jensen另一个更小的笑容，然后转身面对那棵树。Jensen看着他稳稳地打开折刀，开始小心翼翼地刻着什么。Jensen过了一会儿才意识到他在那两个字母周围的树皮上刻着爱心。它有点歪，但非常为完美。

 

“你练习过吗？”Jensen惊讶地问道。

 

Jared转头看他，得意地笑着。“只能刻一次，我不能出错，对吧？”

 

“是啊。”Jensen低声应道，走上前去，胳膊轻轻环住Jared的腰。他的脸颊贴在Jared肩膀上。“我们应该拍张照。给你的公告栏。”

 

Jared的头向后撇去，他的头发蹭过Jensen的脸，然后他在Jensen的眉间落下一个吻。“照相机在我左边的口袋里，”他回答道，“你是摄影师。你拍。”

 

Jensen拿到照相机，动也没动，就这样紧紧地贴着Jared站了一会儿。

 

他拍了一张完美的照片。

 

 


End file.
